<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Straight to Heaven by Scarlet_Sky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362919">Straight to Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Sky/pseuds/Scarlet_Sky'>Scarlet_Sky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel Byun Baekhyun, Angels, Demons, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Guardian Angels, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Sky/pseuds/Scarlet_Sky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun x OC (feat. Baëkhyun) || Angel!AU</p><p>Minji nearly dies in a car accident and ends up with a new guardian angel who hopefully does a better job than her last.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s), Byun Baekhyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Straight to Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a spinoff oneshot for my fanfic Straight to Hell. You don't need to read it to understand what's going on in this story since this is set in an alternate universe.<br/>I wanted to write a fanfic about what would have happened if Minji met an angel instead of a demon. Baëkhyun will have a cameo in this story, but his role will be a little different than in Straight to Hell.<br/>Have fun reading! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em>The first time Minji saw him was in the hospital after she nearly lost her life</em>.</p><p>As she slowly woke up, a monotonous beeping reached her ears, worsening her pounding headache. Her body hurt, every limb ached and she could barely move. Only hours ago, she had undergone emergency surgery, and the strong anesthesia left her feeling groggy and exhausted. She could hardly move, though judging by the dull pain she felt, it probably was better this way. Her eyelids fluttered open and she glanced around confusedly, recognizing the white room she was in as a hospital room. When her tired eyes roamed around the room, they spotted something unusual. Or rather, someone. She blinked, attempting to make sense of what she was looking at since the sight was so otherworldly that she did not understand how it could possibly be real. She had to be dreaming.</p><p>A stranger was standing at the window, looking outside in deep thought without noticing that she was awake. His blond hair appeared white in the bright sunlight and his chocolate-brown eyes sparkled warmly. What drew her gaze were the majestic white wings sprouting from his back. Layers of soft feathers covered them, glowing ethereally. His wings were folded, but nonetheless looked breathtakingly beautiful. Minji could only imagine how gorgeous they were when he spread them. He wore a casual white shirt paired with light grey jeans, not exactly what she would imagine an angel to wear, but this one seemed to be quite modern, not the old-fashioned kind she had seen on paintings, wearing white gowns.</p><p>She parted her lips, the astonishment on her face palpable. Minji had never laid eyes on someone this mesmerizing, and she was unable to take her gaze away from him. There was something calming and soothing about his presence that had her forget about her initial fear when she had woken up. The nervous storm within her heart eased and faded, leaving serenity and hope. She wanted to talk to him, say something, but her throat was parched and she had trouble moving her body. It didn’t listen to her at all, feeling numb and exhausted, and therefore she simply laid there and watched him, wanting to enjoy the calm of this dream before it was over.</p><p>Unexpectedly, his attention moved from the window to her, and when their gazes met, she felt her heart stutter. His eyes widened, only now having realized that she was awake, that she could see him. Panic flashed over his face and his wings tensed, spreading a little bit. A rustling sound was heard before he vanished into thin air like a ghost, like he had only been a figment of her tired mind. She stared at the spot where he had lingered, and the childish part of her was waiting for him to reappear, but of course that never happened. He hadn’t been real in the first place—why would he suddenly come back? Something had to be wrong with her head, she had probably suffered a concussion in the accident. Judging by how much her head hurt, it wasn’t too unlikely.</p><p>Only minutes later, the door to the room opened and a nurse walked in. When she saw that Minji was awake, she hurried to get her something to drink. “I’ll get the doctor for you, just a moment please,” the woman said kindly and disappeared through the door, leaving Minji to her thoughts. Soon, a doctor entered the room, armed with a clipboard and a kind smile. She appeared to be relieved when she saw that Minji was awake and didn’t hesitate to step closer, standing next to her bed.</p><p>“It’s good to see that you are awake now,” she said, glancing at her files briefly. “My name is Dr. Kim.” The doctor went through her list, asking several questions while taking notes of her answers. She was patient and didn’t hesitate to explain to Minji what had happened after she had lost consciousness. The last thing she remembered was a car crashing into the driver side of her own car and the horrifying sensation of being crushed alive. Agony had overwhelmed her, and then everything had stopped. She recalled seeing a strange white light, but that was all.</p><p>“You were hit by a drunk driver. He was on the way home from a party and didn’t see the red light in time. Someone at the crash site luckily called an ambulance and gave first aid. It was a miracle that you made it since you were in a critical state when we began with the surgery. The side of your torso was pierced by a scrap of metal and you lost a lot of blood, but we were able to save you. It’s very important that you move as little as possible in the next week and even afterwards you shouldn’t strain yourself for at least a month,” the doctor explained. “Your left wrist is sprained and you suffered a concussion, but you needn’t worry. Everything will be fine if you rest and be careful.”</p><p>Minji felt calmer after her talk with the doctor and her worries eased. Dr. Kim had been rather strict and set certain rules for her so her injuries would heal faster. Since she had to stay in the hospital for another week, she contacted her employer to make sure she wouldn’t be missed at work, and afterwards she got in touch with her friends who were concerned when they heard about her accident. They came over for a visit and stayed with her all afternoon, talking and joking. They were good at distracting her and for a short time, Minji forgot the terrible memories of the accident, forgot the pain. However, when visiting times were over, they had to leave and Minji was alone yet again. The only things she could do were read or watch tv, but since she couldn’t concentrate on either, she eventually gave up and stared at the white ceiling.</p><p>“Maybe I should try to sleep,” she mumbled, grimacing when dull pain burned her side where she had been injured. She was tired, and yet she was restless since she couldn’t shake off the horrifying pictures in her head. They haunted her, and whenever she closed her eyes, she saw them. The headlights of the car shining in her face, getting closer and closer. She was trapped in her seat, unable to get away. For an agonizingly long time, she had been convinced that she would die. That this was the last thing she would ever see. She was blinded by the lights, and not a second after, pain had overwhelmed her, consumed her entire body. Everything that had happened afterwards was a hazy blur, and then she had woken up in the hospital.</p><p>Minji sighed deeply, but no matter what she did, she could not distract herself from her trepidation.  She closed her eyes and focused on taking deep and even breaths, but not even that worked. It was no use, she just couldn’t fall asleep.</p><p>When she suddenly heard a faint sound, she strained her ears, and found that it was a voice. She opened her eyes and looked around the room, but she was alone. Nobody was there. It probably had originated from the hallway, but she had to admit that it had been a bit too close for that. When she listened again, she heard a male voice, its velvety sound soothing to her ears. Someone was humming quietly, singing a calming song that made her smile. She couldn’t tell where it came from, maybe she was only imagining it, but the longer she listened to it, the sleepier she became. Her eyes closed on their own and she exhaled, her body relaxing and losing all its tension. As she fell asleep, a hand gently caressed her cheek, giving her a sense of security.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>The second time she saw him had been carelessness on his part.</em>
</p><p>She was standing in her bedroom in front of the mirror, brushing her hair when she spotted him in the mirror. He watched her with a tilted head, his warm brown eyes focused on the cast she wore on her wrist. Just like last time, his wings were a sight to behold that took her breath away. She wanted to touch their silky feathers but since she feared he would disappear again, she didn’t dare to move. The winged stranger seemed to be shy and keen on not being noticed, making her wonder why she was able to see him now.</p><p>Angling her body a little, she watched him over her shoulder, curiously taking in his features, from his almond-shaped eyes to his slender nose and down to his plush lips and sharp jawline. His light-blond hair was combed neatly, framing his face with its soft strands. Unfortunately, he had noticed her stare as soon as she had moved, and his wide eyes told her all she needed to know. <em>He would vanish.</em></p><p>“S-Stay, please!” she cried, reaching her arm out to him, but she was too late and he was gone. She looked at her empty bedroom in disbelief, brows creasing. Just who was he? And how did he disappear like a phantom in front of her very eyes?</p><p>When she had first seen him in the hospital room, she had been dizzy and in pain, and later on she had been convinced that she had only imagined him, since she had been unwell and not in her right mind, but this proved that he hadn’t just been an illusion.</p><p>During her hospital stay, weird things had started happening after she had seen him, and she didn’t always have a logical explanation for them. Where had the velvety voice come from that she heard every night, singing a lullaby for her? It always helped her falling asleep, its soothing sound comforting her when her thoughts drifted back to the accident. Who had brought the flowers that had randomly appeared on her nightstand? Why had the pain of her injuries eased without her ever taking painkillers? That hadn’t been normal for sure, and she had seen the disbelief in the eyes of the doctors when she always refused to take medication, claiming she was fine.</p><p>Could this mysterious stranger be an <em>angel</em>? Since she was anything but religious, the thought itself was preposterous to her. She had never gone to church, never had any interest in religion and saw herself as an atheist, but even so she couldn’t deny that he had looked an awful lot like an angel. Those wings couldn’t possibly have been fake. She had seen their fluid movement, how he bent and spread them like those of a bird. And she had also seen him disappear into thin air; something she could not explain at all. He seemed to be a supernatural being; and for some reason he had appeared right after the accident that nearly took her life. “Maybe he is a guardian angel,” she mused, putting her finger on her chin as she pondered over it. “But then why didn’t he appear before the accident? Strange…”</p><p>She decided that all she could do was hope that he would show himself again, one way or another. He was elusive, like a fleeting dream that she would forget about as soon as she woke up in the morning. It was frustrating, to say the least, since she felt like she had gotten a glimpse of a world that had been hidden to her before. Her curiosity was piqued—she wanted to learn more, and her impatience made waiting for him to appear very hard.</p><p>Over the course of the following week, she began to notice certain things when she was home in her flat. Sometimes, items would disappear for no reason and later reappear at another place, confusing Minji to no end. One time, she had to search desperately for her keys and purse and ended up being late for work which annoyed her profusely. Another time, the tv was on when she returned from taking a shower even though it had been turned off before. Occurrences like these made her feel like she was sharing her flat with a poltergeist, possibly a blond one with wings…</p><p>But the most annoying was that her favorite candy bars were <em>always</em> empty lately. She was one hundred percent sure that she had bought new ones only yesterday, and now the pack was empty again! This couldn’t be true, either someone else was living in her flat and snacking on them, or she was losing her mind! Grumbling to herself, she decided to buy more of them soon. If she had to share them, then she needed to get a whole supply of them.</p><p>Sometimes, she tried to talk to the angel that she suspected was stealing all her candy, but she never received a verbal answer, though she was sure he heard her loud and clear. Oddly, she wasn’t creeped out by his invisible presence as she should have been (common sense and all) since the atmosphere in her flat was serene and calm with him around. In a way, she found solace in it, so she didn’t mind. She just wished he would finally show himself.</p><p>“Hey angel, are you there?” she said as she stood in her kitchen, looking around attentively, trying to spot him. “Show yourself, please! I want to talk to you.” She waited for a whole minute, but nothing happened. <em>Unsurprisingly</em>. Frowning dejectedly, her shoulders sank down in defeat. Why did he act so reserved with her when she already knew he was here?</p><p>The next day, she came home with a full shopping bag and put the candy bars on the counter in the kitchen, again looking around to see if he would show himself. “Angel, I brought your favorite snacks,” she called. “I got them just for you.” She tilted her head, but there was no answer. Perhaps she was going nuts after all, always talking to herself?</p><p>“Shouldn’t angels be polite? You’ve never said thanks!” she complained and pouted, crossing her arms.</p><p>He didn’t show himself, didn’t say anything, but the next day, she found a bouquet of peach roses on the kitchen table.</p>
<hr/><p><em>The third time she saw him, she was in deep trouble</em>.</p><p>The walk from the subway station to her home wasn’t long, it merely took ten minutes and yet she somehow managed to have the bad luck of running into a criminal. It was late since she had been working the evening shift and the street was deserted. Far from her, she saw a streetlamp flicker eerily and shuddered, hugging her body as she hurried down the street, hoping to get home as soon as possible. Just when she had started to calm down a little bit, someone grabbed her wrist in an unforgivingly tight grip and pulled her right into the next alley. She was caught off guard, at first didn’t even know how to react, and then she was already confronted with another nightmare.</p><p>The man she faced wore a black mask, hiding his features as he stared at her with ferocity. She froze, fear clouding her mind when she saw the knife in his hand glinting in the moonlight. Its blade was sharp, the edge jagged, and the sight sent shivers down her spine.</p><p>“Hand over all your money,” he ordered, but she was petrified in fear and couldn’t move. Something like this had never happened to her before and she had no clue how to get out of this situation without injuries. In slow motion, her hand moved to her purse, eyes never leaving the creepy man. She wanted this to be over, wanted to be home where it was safe and therefore she tried her best to comply with his demand, zipping her purse open, but she was a tad too slow in his opinion. Impatiently, he held the knife closer to her throat. She whimpered, eyes widening in shock.</p><p>“L-Leave me alone, just take the damn money and go!”</p><p>“Then hurry up, before I change my mind and kill you, bitch,” he growled angrily. A shudder ran through her body and now she was genuinely scared for her life.</p><p>“Could you put that knife down, please?” the velvety sound of a familiar voice reached her ears. She knew who it belonged to before she even saw him. He stood next to the mugger, having appeared out of thin air, though this time his wings were not visible. His expression was calm, but it was a dangerous calm, the kind that happened before a storm. The impatient twitch of his lips paired with the glare in his eyes revealed his anger, and his sudden appearance put the criminal off.</p><p>“Who the fuck are you?” he hollered, finally letting go of Minji to focus on the blond man instead.</p><p>“No swearing, that’s not very nice. Be mindful of your manners, you are in the presence of a lady,” he retorted cheekily, which caused the man to go livid.</p><p>“Why would I care about that fucking…” he started but was cut off.</p><p>“Did you not hear what I just said?” the blond man said sharply when he continued to test his patience. “You sinners are all the same. Go to sleep for a while and reflect on your wrongdoings. When you wake up, you head straight to the next police station and turn yourself in.” He stared the other man right into the eyes, his iris glowing white for a moment. When the color faded and his eyes returned to their warm chocolate brown, the man just fell over and landed on the ground, apparently unconscious. Minji stared down at him in astonishment, only now realizing that the danger had passed.</p><p>She clutched her purse with shaky fingers and stared at the handsome stranger, her gaze drawn to him as if he was a magnet. He turned his head to look at her, lips forming a faint smile, and she had a hunch what would happen next. “Don’t leave me alone! Please stay, only this once!” she begged, the desperate tremble of her voice striking a chord within him. His eyes softened as he glanced at her.</p><p>“I’m not leaving,” he said and smiled reassuringly, taking in the tenseness of her body and the insecurity in her expression. She walked closer with tentative steps, scared that he would disappear again when she least expected it. Her hand reached out to him, wishing to touch him, so that she could finally be sure that he was <em>real</em>. He took her hand in his, a pleasant tingling rushing through her at his gentle touch. She watched him with wide eyes, not believing that he had finally spoken to her and shown himself on purpose.</p><p>“Are you alright, Minji?” he asked worriedly when she never said anything.</p><p>“I… Yes, I’m fine,” she stuttered, overwhelmed by all this, not even surprised that he knew her name. “Who are you?”</p><p>A charming smile spread over his plush lips, lighting up his eyes that sparkled with kindness. “My name is Baekhyun.”</p><p>“Are you really… an angel?” she whispered, thunderstruck.</p><p>“Maybe,” he replied, his soft smile turning into a cheeky grin. “Let’s go home.”</p><p>He linked his hand with hers, interlocking their fingers. His thumb caressed the back of her hand comfortingly, and just like that, a wave of calm washed over her and let her forget about her fright. It was hard to explain, didn’t make sense at all, but she trusted him with all her heart even though she hardly knew him. There was something about him that drew her in, that made her happy and lifted her spirits.</p><p>They walked back to the street where she had come from, the area appearing less scary when he was with her. Not even the eerie quiet seemed all that bad anymore as they strolled down the sidewalk and eventually entered her apartment building, moving up the stairs to her flat. Inside, she heaved a sigh and got rid of her jacket and shoes, revealing her wrist that was still in a cast, though she would be able to have it removed soon. The doctor had been pleased to see that both her wrist and the wound on her stomach had been healing well, not causing any trouble.</p><p>Baekhyun and Minji ended up in the living room where she turned to look at him, meeting his eyes. “Why did you hide yourself from me all this time?” she asked.</p><p>His lips quirked up. “It’s not part of my job to show myself to my charge. I was a little careless since I haven’t been around humans for a while,” he said, giving her more questions than answers.</p><p>“Your job?”</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious, sweetheart? You’ve seen my wings already,” he chuckled, and she blushed hearing the term of endearment from his mouth, her heart fluttering in her chest. “I’m your new guardian angel. I was assigned to you because your old one didn’t take his job seriously enough.” He clicked his tongue and frowned disapprovingly.</p><p>“So the accident could have been avoided?”</p><p>“Yes. You were at death’s door, but heaven gave you a second chance and sent your soul back to earth,” he explained, seeing her jaw drop. “And it’s my job to make sure you live your life to the fullest. I’ll accompany from now on.” A grin formed on his lips and the serious frown disappeared. He was beaming at her, reminding her a little bit of a cute puppy. She had never met someone with such a pure smile.</p><p>“May I ask something?” she said, looking a little shy and prompting him to smile brighter.</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>“Could I… see your wings?”</p><p>He laughed endearingly, showing his pearly white teeth. His eyes formed crescents, the corners crinkling. “Of course you can,” he said, amused by the childlike curiosity shining in her eyes. He hardly moved, only shifted his weight a little bit, and then she heard a quiet rustling, seeing a large pair of wings sprout from his back. She spotted two tears in his white shirt where they connected with his back. Moving closer, she let her eyes roam over the delicate feathers, touching them with her fingers.</p><p>“They’re so soft,” she mumbled in awe. He moved his wings, stretching them more so they were spread out fully, their span being almost three meters. She let her fingers trail over them, feeling their silkiness.</p><p>He chuckled, looking at her over his shoulder. “That tickles, you know?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” she sputtered and retreated, red coloring her cheeks.</p><p>“I don’t mind,” he answered. “Besides, you’re very cute when you’re flustered.”</p><p>She coughed, not used to being teased by someone, and decided to change the topic in an attempt to distract herself from her embarrassment. There was something important that she needed to tell him, and now was the perfect moment to do so.</p><p>“Thank you for your help earlier,” she said. “And thank you for everything else you’ve done for me.”</p><p>“It’s my job.”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter. I just want you to know that I’m very grateful,” she said seriously and stood closer, glancing shyly at his face as she bridged the gap between them to hug him. His arms enveloped her, pulling her to his chest and his wings rustled, encasing her with their softness, feathers softly brushing over her back.</p><p>“Can you fly with your wings?” she asked, unable to hold the question back. It had been on her mind since she first laid eyes on them.</p><p>“Yup, that’s what they are for, sweetheart,” he grinned teasingly and ruffled her hair. “Maybe I’ll show you one day.”</p><p>“Please do! I would love to see it!” she said excitedly. “And don’t disappear anymore, okay? Stay with me.”</p><p>“Gladly,” he smiled, the brown of his eyes lightening as he beamed at her. His embrace felt like a dream. She never wanted to wake up.</p>
<hr/><p>Baekhyun stayed true to his word, not disappearing anymore. He started to live with her in her flat, and she had to say that it was rather entertaining to have him around. They got along great, with him being a polite gentleman, helping her whenever he could. Though sometimes, he got cheeky and used his divine magic to play pranks on her. When he turned her laptop invisible, telling her he’d tossed it out the window, she had gotten a <em>little</em> mad at him at first, but hearing his contagious laughter had made her smile in the end. Even though his pranks could get annoying sometimes, she  never stayed mad at him for long. He was too adorable for that.</p><p>One of the perks of having an angel around was that his wings were very soft and cozy, and when she told him, he’d wrapped her in a tight embrace, enveloping her in a sea of white velvety feathers. She loved his hugs because they made her feel warm and fuzzy.</p><p>It happened quite often that she fell asleep next to him when they watched tv, and when she woke up in the morning, she was laying on his chest, his wing serving as a cover. The first time this had happened, she had been very flustered, but he soon got her to admit that she liked it. Minji often thought that they acted like a couple, and moments like this reminded her of it. She loved being with him, enjoyed every second she could spend with him and after two months, she had forgotten how it was to live alone.</p><p>“Baekhyun, do you want coffee too?” she called in the living room as she stood in front of her coffee machine. They had just finished baking cookies together and since they were still warm and smelled delicious, they wanted to eat them now. Both were addicted to sweets, it was a love they shared—Minji had to buy a lot more candy since he had moved in with her, but she didn’t mind at all.</p><p>“Yes, please!” he replied and walked into the kitchen to get the bowl with the cookies, carrying it to the living room. Minji smiled to herself and waited until the coffee was finished to bring it to the living room as well, putting the two mugs on the table in front of the sofa. Baekhyun was already munching on a cookie, smiling blissfully.</p><p>“I take it they are good?”</p><p>“They taste <em>divine</em>,” he grinned, winking at her.</p><p>She rolled her eyes but was unable to hold in a smile. “You are such a dork.”</p><p>“Says the biggest dork ever,” he teased, putting his arm around her shoulders to have her closer to him. His right wing was like a cushion, feathers caressing her arm as he curled it around her smaller form. She smiled, running her fingers over it.</p><p>“Did I ever tell you that you’re doing a good job?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>She leaned her head on his chest, peering up at his face that was filled with curiosity. “You’re the best guardian angel, Baekhyun,” she smiled, seeing his eyes brighten when he heard her words.</p><p>“Thank you, sweetheart,” he said, planting a soft kiss on her temple. She closed her eyes, sighing contently. His hand moved over her hair, brushing a few strands behind her ear as he watched her fondly. She could have been an angel herself, looking so peaceful and serene as she rested at his side, partially hidden by his wing. Baekhyun was grateful to be able to be with her, and he vowed to do a better job than her last guardian angel. He didn’t want her to suffer, not for a second.</p><p>After a while, she opened her eyes and glanced at him, taking in his adorable smile and the messy blond hair. Its strands were all over the place and made him look even more endearing than he already was.</p><p>“There’s something I’ve wanted to ask you for a while. If angels exist, does that mean demons exist as well?” she asked, seeing his eyes narrow. They cooled as a frown appeared on his face.</p><p>“Yes, they do exist, and I advise you to stay away from them,” he said seriously. “They are evil, rotten to the core. Don’t ever get close to them; if your soul is tainted by one of them, you won’t be granted access to heaven.”</p><p>His ominous words made her feel uneasy, and she took his warning seriously.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>The first time she saw a demon, she would never forget.</em>
</p><p>Baekhyun and Minji were walking through a park after having had dinner at a restaurant nearby. They strolled through the green area, occasionally stopping to look at the flowers blooming at the side of the path. As always, Minji enjoyed the time she spent with him. They had talked animatedly about the movie they had watched earlier today in the cinema, and now they were content with enjoying each other’s presence.</p><p>“Do you want ice cream?” Baekhyun asked when he spotted an ice cream parlor not far from them. It was just around the corner, located on a square in the middle of the park. A  few trees surrounded it.</p><p>“Yes, please,” she smiled and he nodded.</p><p>“I’ll buy some for us. Why don’t you sit down on one of the benches until I’m back?”</p><p>She was fine with that and got comfortable on a bench under a tree while he disappeared. Since she expected him to be gone for a while, she took her smartphone and scrolled through her social media feeds, reading a few random posts to make time pass faster.</p><p>However, she was interrupted when someone boldly sat next to her, and her head snapped up. She looked at Baekhyun’s face, and already wanted to ask why he hadn’t brought ice cream, but her words got stuck in her throat. His eyes were icy blue, and not brown like she was used to. The coldness within them unsettled her since she had never seen such a negative emotion on his face. Was that a braid hanging over his shoulder? A silver chain stretched over his face, glinting ominously in the sunlight. He was different, and at the same time he wasn’t. She didn’t trust her eyes, not knowing what was going on right now.</p><p>“Uh… Baekhyun?” she said unsurely, inching away from him. A bad feeing bloomed within her chest, a cold, disturbing sensation that told her she was not in the presence of the angel right now. She never felt like this when she was with him. This man looked like him, but something was off.</p><p>“Yes?” he drawled, leaning closer to her, hypnotizing her with his piercing eyes. His voice was unexpectedly low and husky, sending a shudder down her spine.</p><p>“W-What happened to you?”</p><p>“What do you mean, sugar?” he replied, a seductive smirk on his lips as he regarded her. She faltered and inched away from him, missing the warmth and kindness of Baekhyun’s chocolate eyes since she preferred them over the freezing blue eyes she looked into now.</p><p>“Who are you?” she forced out, gritting her teeth when he touched her hand.</p><p>“You may call me Baëkhyun, little human,” he smirked. “I’ve been wondering why you would spend time with the likes of <em>him</em>. He’s just a weak angel—I could rip him to shreds if I wanted to.”</p><p>The blue of his iris was gradually dyed bloodred, and that was when she realized that she was speaking to a demon, the kind of creature Baekhyun had previously warned her about. Panicking, she wanted to get up and move away, but Baëkhyun easily saw through her and encased her wrist in a tight grip, keeping her at his side.</p><p>“Let go!” she hissed, struggling against him.</p><p>“If you come with me, I’ll make it worth your while. I have a feeling we’d get along,” he whispered, hot breath fanning over her neck as he spoke. He fully expected her to do as he said, but she had no intentions on trusting a random stranger that on top of it was a demon.</p><p>Suddenly, his eyes moved to a spot behind her and narrowed. They darkened, showing blazing fury as he got up abruptly. “Damn angels, always ruining the fun,” he snapped. Intense rage rolled off him in waves, causing Minji to move away from him.</p><p>“What are <em>you</em> doing here?” she heard Baekhyun’s voice from behind her and only a second later he reached her, pulling her behind him as he glared Baëkhyun down.</p><p>The demon chuckled sinisterly. “Having some fun,” he taunted. “Don’t get too angry, angel. Wouldn’t want your pretty feathers to fall out.”</p><p>“Shut up and leave before I make you,” Baekhyun grumbled. Minji saw that his shoulders were tense, and he was unusually irritated. He had never been like this before, so she suspected that he and the demon had some sort of history together.</p><p>“Not without having some fun first,” Baëkhyun replied, eyeing Minji curiously, though the darkness in his gaze scared her.</p><p>Baekhyun spread his wings, hiding her behind them. Since they were quite large, it was easy for him to shield her with them. “You are not to touch her, demon,” he said calmly, but with a suspiciously angry tremble in his tone. “Keep your filthy hands to yourself.”</p><p>“Like I would listen to <em>you</em>,” Baëkhyun laughed. “I always get what I want.”</p><p>“Not this time,” the angel replied seriously, his wings tensing when the demon dared to approach him. Minji inched closer to him, holding on to the back of his shirt as she peered over his wing, seeing the demon glare at them. “Go back to hell!” Baekhyun shouted.</p><p>Baëkhyun wasn’t deterred by the angel’s threats and only grinned maliciously, his lips twitching in amusement when he saw the anger in Baekhyun’s eyes flare.</p><p>“You’re not leaving me with a choice,” Baekhyun growled. The angel was beyond furious, and when he stretched out his arm in Baëkhyun’s direction, an intense bright light appeared. The demon gasped, letting out a pained scream when he was touched by divine magic. Minji could barely see him due the brightness, though she could make out his outline, and it looked like he was hunching over in agony, staggering backwards and away from the pure light. The demon screamed before he disappeared, leaving Minji and Baekhyun alone.</p><p>Finally, the brightness faded and Minji stared at the spot where the demon had been just seconds before. “Is he gone now?” she asked unsurely.</p><p>Baekhyun turned around to her and creased his forehead, seeing her distraught expression. He ran a hand through his blond hair and sighed. “He is gone, and he won’t be back for a while. Purification magic is like acid to a demon. I’m assuming he’ll need some time to recover. That should serve as a reminder to him that he is not wanted anywhere near you.”</p><p>“I see,” she answered, not hiding her relief. The encounter with the demon had been scary since he had been so different from the kind angel she had grown close to. They were like two sides of a coin, contrasting each other. Each of them had something that the other lacked.  </p><p>“I’m so sorry about this, Minji,” Baekhyun sighed bitterly. Even his wings were a bit hunched—he looked crestfallen and it hurt her to see him like this.</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault, you couldn’t have known he would appear,” she tried to comfort him, taking his hand to pull him along. They walked through the park in silence.</p><p>“Well, he has a habit of trying to mess with me, so I should have seen it coming,” he explained, clenching his jaw. “He’s evil down to the core.”</p><p>“Are you sure? Don’t you think he has some good in his heart? Maybe he’s just misunderstood,” she mumbled, tilting her head.</p><p>“Are you taking his side?” Baekhyun asked offendedly, prompting her to shake her head.</p><p>“No, of course not. I trust your words,” she replied and smiled faintly.</p><p>He let out a breath, losing the tension in his body. “I should make this up to you. Our date was ruined because of him.”</p><p>“D-Date?” she squeaked, blushing profusely.</p><p>He smiled playfully, chocolate eyes sparkling. “Why, of course! What else would you call it? Don’t you like me?”</p><p>“I do like you,” she whispered and her response made him beam at her.</p><p>“Great, then let me show you something special,” he grinned, taking her hand and locking his fingers with hers. His hold was gentle, and she felt butterflies rising in her stomach when he smiled sweetly, dimples appearing next to his lush lips. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him, to capture his lips with hers. Would they feel just as soft as they looked? She got flustered thinking about it and quickly directed her gaze somewhere else, not noticing that the angel had seen it already. He grinned, radiating happiness since he could easily guess what had gone through her mind just now.</p><p>Maybe he would grant her wish.</p>
<hr/><p>As the day neared its end, they stood on a hill overlooking Seoul, enjoying the breathtaking view of the bustling city. The sky turned darker, stars becoming visible and many colorful lights illuminated the cityscape. Minji smiled contently, holding Baekhyun’s hand while she watched the spectacle with wide eyes.</p><p>“Is this what you wanted to show me?” she asked eventually when her curiosity couldn’t be ignored any longer.</p><p>He chuckled, shaking his head. “No, that’s not it. I wanted to show you something even better,” he grinned cheekily, but didn’t reveal what it was. “Close your eyes, sweetheart.”</p><p>She looked at him with a pout, not understanding why he made such a big secret out of it, but she complied and closed her eyes. She heard of the wind in the trees, the distant sounds of the city, and even the soft rustling of his wings. A warm hand touched her chin, tilting it up a little. His thumb ran over her lower lip in a gentle caress that had her heart beat faster in her chest. Anticipation made her knees weak, but she never opened her eyes, patiently waiting for him.</p><p>A quiet chuckle reached her ears, and then she felt soft lips touching hers. The kiss was as gentle as the caress of a feather, making her sigh happily. He moved his lips against hers while his arms enveloped her along with his wings, shielding her from the cold breeze. His warmth was all-encompassing, and she craved his proximity more than ever, putting her arms around his neck, fingers playing with the silky strands of his blond hair.</p><p>When they ended the kiss, she was out of breath, smiling brighter than the sun. As she glanced in his chocolate eyes, she read an intense emotion within them. Strong affection that was meant only for her. “I love you, Minji,” he whispered, running his hand over the back of her head. Her smile brightened even more.</p><p>“I love you too,” she replied without hesitation.</p><p>He grinned playfully, pecking her lips. “There is something else I want to show you. Are you up for it?”</p><p>“Of course,” she said, curious since the teasing glint in his eyes usually meant something special and she was right. What he planned to do certainly was something else. He let go of her momentarily, and put one arm under her knees and one arm around her shoulders, lifting her up.</p><p>“We’re going to fly,” he grinned, spreading his wings. “I’ll show you what the world looks like from above!”</p><p>
  <em>On the day she nearly lost her life, she gained a second chance, but that was not all. She also gained someone that she never wanted to let go of, someone she could spend the rest of her life with.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Anyone can see that you are my only angel<br/>
I can fly when I am with you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>EXO - Heaven</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello dear readers!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. I tried not to overdo it with the fluff, but it kinda went out of hand, haha. Angel Baek is just too sweet! Admittedly, playing pranks and being addicted to candy is unusual for an angel, but who cares. lol</p><p>Leave your thoughts in the comments, would love to hear some opinions on this! :3</p><p>Have a nice day!<br/>Sky</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>